


All the motions of ordinary life

by Mellorad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Young Royai, Young!Royai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorad/pseuds/Mellorad
Summary: "The incessant howling of the tempest had grown all the more distracting, and try has he might, he could not concentrate properly. He chose to give up his efforts, even if only for a second, to examine the one by his side, in all her motions of an ordinary life.In her simplicity, she was a vision in bloom."A simple scene from Riza and Roy's teenage years. Part of a small series of writing prompts I'm doing over on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first fanfiction I've ever written and posted online in many, many years, oh boy. It was supposed to be a micro-story only 2-3 paragraphs long, but I go carried away while writing it, haha. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it; feedback would be greatly appreciated!! ;w; Shoutout to my friend @gomboc123 on tumblr for proof-reading this.

A storm was brewing outside on a late afternoon, announcing the changing of seasons. Imposing thundering echoes travelled through wooden beams, into the modest interior of her bedroom. Urgent rain drops persisted in knocking on the window glass, as if pleading to come inside, and the faint squeaking of the window frames and wood floors only contributed to the already chaotic soundscape.

Holding his chin pensively, Roy flicked through the pages of the book, struggling to decipher the frantic handwriting of his teacher’s notes and his own annotations, delicately lit by scattered candles.

The incessant howling of the tempest had grown all the more distracting, and try has he might, he could not concentrate properly. He chose to give up his efforts, even if only for a second, to examine the one by his side, in all her motions of an ordinary life.

In her simplicity, she was a vision in bloom.

Riza sat on the floor, knees bent to her side, sustaining the weight of her body on one arm while the other was resting over her lap. With her lips slightly pursed, and her brows slightly furrowed, she seemed to be completely immersed in the book she had been reading for the last couple of days; “a thrilling murder mystery”, as she had described a few hours ago at his inquiry, so he figured she must have reached the turning point of the story.

Something about her had changed, Roy thought, even though he wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was. He took a moment to observe her carefully, with the precision and scientific rigor of an alchemist: her delicate posture, her frail shoulders, her small hands…

He could conclude that she had grown into quite a beautiful young woman, almost ripe in her youth, and he couldn’t help but notice how the candlelight enhanced the beauty of her golden hair and facial features.

However, that wasn’t quite the conclusion he had hoped to reach, as he had been looking for a more objective explanation. The sudden realization of her subtle coming of age wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

Maybe it had been him all along. Maybe it was his perception of her that was tainted.

In an impulse, he allowed himself to brush his hand over hers, the spark of unspoken feelings coursing through to his fingertips.

She turned her head slightly to look in his direction just as he averted her gaze and cleared his throat, in an attempt to shrug off those tangled yet effervescent feelings of teenagehood.

For a brief second, he could swear he had seen a shy glimmer in her eyes.

For a brief moment, he was certain he had felt her hand brush lightly against his fingertips, until her fingers had slowly interwoven with his.

Suddenly, the roaring of the storms seemed to have dissipated into a quiet murmur, compared to the erratic beating of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, time to reveal some Easter eggs! I can't resist writing in a couple of references for the things I adore. The title is an altered version of a verse from La Dispute's "Woman (in mirror)", whose lyrics I absolutely love, in its beautiful description of everyday life. The expression "vision in bloom" is a nod to the musical Next To Normal, specifically to this verse from the song "Hey # 3 / Perfect for You (reprise)".  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!! If you want, check out my tumblr @mellorad to keep up with my fma fanart and writing. c:


End file.
